


Serves You Right

by Ghostttrees



Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Romantic Friendship, Westallen shipper, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostttrees/pseuds/Ghostttrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris decides whether she should help Barry with his relationship issues with Patty or not.</p>
<p>*Takes place during episode s2e10: Potential Energy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serves You Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so criticism would be great, but be gentle. ._.
> 
> And yes, I am a Westallen shipper.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish i did, but I don't own any other the characters used in this work. The characters from the Flash belong to their creators.

Well that was awkward, I thought as I walked out of Jitters. The warm, sweet-smelling cappuccino air of the shop was quickly replaced by the cold, bitter air of the Central City. Unfortunately, this cold did nothing to calm my thoughts. I guess I shouldn’t really be surprised at this whole situation, but I’d be lying if I said this didn’t catch me off guard.

“Thanks for the advice, see you Iris,” Patty said.

“-Oh yeah, nice talking to you,” I said, quickly coming out of my thoughts.

With this send-off I start walking towards the one place I thought Barry might be, STAR Labs. I can’t lie, I’ve grown attached to that place too. On the bright side, a long walk would give me some time to organize my thoughts. First thing is should probably do is call Barry. I let the phone ring for a while and, yet again, I get to hear something very familiar, Barry Allen’s voicemail. Might as well just keep walking.

Back to the whole problem, Patty asked me to Jitters for some advice on Barry. She even said I might as well be his sister. She’s a really sweet girl, I don’t really think she should have to be this worried. I still think this whole thing I kind of weird. I mean, from the way she was talking it didn’t really sound like she knew about Barry’s past… feelings? I guess that’s how I should put it. I mean, why wouldn’t he tell her? Maybe he’s just worried about any tension it would cause, being too close to someone he used to care about a lot. Or maybe… it isn’t how he used to feel, but still is how he feels. This might mean he still has feelings for me and maybe I might have some for – You know what, never mind. I shouldn’t be thinking about yourself right now, you’ve got enough problems as is, with Wally showing up. I already love the kid, but getting used to this whole thing is going to take some time. And Barry. He deserves to be happy. With everything he’s gone through he deserves someone amazing that cares about him. Think of everything he’s gone through since becoming the Flash, everything you’ve gone through together. Especially when you were with… Eddie. That name still stings to even thing about. Barry deserves to be able to move on, even if I still have feelings for him and even if he still has some lingering feeling for me.

I was thinking so much I didn’t even notice almost falling down a set of stairs, dropping my purse.

“Are you OK?” a kid said while picking up my bag.

“Yeah, I’m Ok.” I said taking the bag, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he said walking off.

I took a look around at the buildings around me. I at least knew the place, I wasn’t that far from STAR Labs. With this realization I started walking again, back to my thoughts.

I had no idea how I was going to even go about talking to him about this. The entire scenario is already weird enough, with his current girlfriend coming to me, his potential ex-crush, to ask for advice. Trying to give him advice, or simply talking to him about it could make it even weirder.

Geez, I thought, when did my life get so complicated.

I decided that I was over-thinking things. Barry and I have been close since we were kids, we grew up together. Romantic feelings aside, we understand each other better than a lot of people.

Coming out of my thoughts for a second, I realized I was a block away from the STAR Labs building. I smiled to myself for a second and, took my final steps towards the lab. I just hope that I can get through to him, he always tries to do everything himself like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. As I walked through the door the bitter city air mixed with that of the lab. After a while I learned that best way to describe it is a fusion of sterilized machinery and Big Belly Burger. I walked for a short time until I came to what I had come to think of as Cisco’s domain. The first person I see, of course, is him.

“Hey Cisco, have you seen Barry? I need to talk to him,” I said, walking up to Cisco.

“Nope,” the scientist said back to me, “I actually haven’t seen him or Caitlin in a while, I’ve been a little busy doing some recon on the Turtle.”

“That Meta-human that messes with time?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a theory on how his powers work. It’s got to be –"

If he’s not here then where else could he be? I can’t spend my entire day looking for him, so I guess I’ll just head off to- crap I wasn’t listening.

“Alright Cisco, I’ve got to go,” I said stopping the cheerful scientist mid explanation, “but if you see Barry tell him that I need to talk to him.”

“Will do,” Cisco said before going back to typing on his computer.

I turned to walk out, once again, thinking to myself. I’m still so confused by this whole ordeal. I guess what I’m feeling right now is what he must have felt last year, while I was with someone else. In that case, this stinging serves you right, I think to myself while walking back out the door into the city.


End file.
